Without Dark
by amberuni151
Summary: A DaisukeRisa oneshot. Dark left and now Risa is upset. Song: Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson yes I know, it is really confusing and kind of sucks, but please try to enjoy it anyway .


This is my first Songfic. It is a RisaDaisuke oneshot. The song is Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson.

_

* * *

__On a Monday, I am waiting_

Dark, where are you? You said you would call, you said you would always be there for me. So where are you now?

_Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

Dark, you still haven't called? I lay restlessly in bed trying to think of why. Why wouldn't you call? Why aren't you coming? Dark, where are you?

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

"Daisuke?" I asked wearily as I clutched the phone. Just to hear his voice, how great it sounded.

_And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

"Daisuke!" I sobbed. "Dark, he…"

"I know," he said. "Look Risa, he's not here anymore. He's…gone…"

"What? What do you mean gone?"

"It was his sacrifice Risa, there was nothing I could do…" he dismissed softly.

I nodded slowly to myself. Of course, he was never meant to live this long anyway. Still, I could dream.

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

"I'm coming over now," he said, panic in his voice. It made me smile. Niwa still cared. After all of those years I had cast him aside, he was still concerned about me.

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

Daisuke knocked on my window pane. It took me a moment to figure out where the knock was coming from. It was too close to be coming from the front door, which was many feet away.

Finally my gaze fell onto the balcony with its closed glass doors. Sure enough, there stood Daisuke, hands on his knees, out of breath. He must have ran all the way here.

I opened the balcony door, ushering him quickly inside. He sat down on the side of my bed and motioned for me to do the same.

I sat beside him, not knowing what else to do. What could I say? That I miss Dark? No, that would only make him feel worse, as if he didn't feel bad enough.

We sat in silence until Daisuke began to speak.

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels_

"I know how much you loved Dark," he began. "But Dark was never meant to be apart of our lifetime, a part of this world!" I blinked back some tears. It seemed like only yesterday I was watching him steal a piece of art from a nearby museum on the TV screen. And now he was gone.

Daisuke pulled me into a small hug, squeezing his arms tightly against my back.

"I know how you feel, like a part of you has died…"

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

I nodded to myself. It was as if the purpose of my life had been lost. I'd lived to impress Dark, to make him love me. But now he is gone. Now what is my purpose?

_I am moody, messy_

_I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

The weeks following Dark's disappearance had been tough. I was scared. How someone that seemed like they had so much time left could disappear in the blink of an eye.

I started screaming at my sister, Riku, who made such cruel remarks toward Dark. My memory of him is very precious to me and I don't want her rude words to tarnish the way I will always remember him.

_When I'm angry, you listen_

"How could he?" I whispered angrily. "How could he leave me here all alone?"

"You're not alone," said Daisuke calmly. "I'm here to help you get through it. We'll get through it together.

_  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there_

"You know, Dark always liked girls like you," said Daisuke, trying to cheer me up.

"You mean stupid arrogant airheads?" I laughed vainly.

He shook his head vigorously. "That's not what I meant."

He sighed, then took a deep breath before continuing, "I mean girls who are nice, and care about others."

"It sounds like you're describing my sister," I said.

He shook his head again. "No, you are nice. And you do care about others like Dark and Riku, you care about them," he said, hinting slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, not taking the hint. "I just wish that he wouldn't remember me as…"

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

"As desperate?" he asked, cutting in mid-sentence; I nodded solemnly.

He laughed, don't worry about that. I'm sure he'll remember all the good times you spent together. Remember when Dark got cut and you fixed it up for him? I'm sure he'll remember that for ever and ever…"

_Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face  
I hope it never goes away_

"I really hope so," I said. And I really did. Even if he remembered how foolish and self-centered I'd been, maybe, just maybe, he would also remember how much she loved him. That she would do anything for him.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe_

Yet here was Daisuke, standing before me. Even though Dark is gone, I don't feel that sad. I guess Dark was just my way to avoid my true feelings. A way to escape my true emotions.

The truth that had been there from the beginning. That I loved Daisuke. It always had been that way. Dark had been a distraction, but Daisuke was who she really wanted.

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels_

_It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

"Daisuke, I love you. I'm sorry it took so long to figure out." I said, waiting for the rejection I knew I deserved.

"I've always loved you," he said, pausing; I held my breath. "And I always will."


End file.
